


Fenrir's Trinkets

by Schnikeys



Series: Fenrir's Pack [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Behavior, Contextually Normative Polycules, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fallen | Eliksni, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roleplay Logs, who's the tag wrangler for destiny? because i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnikeys/pseuds/Schnikeys
Summary: Extra scenes fromThe Binding of Tyr, featuring mostly terrible people getting busy in one way or another.
Relationships: Drevis (Destiny)/Pirsis (Destiny)
Series: Fenrir's Pack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643797
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Fenrir's Trinkets

“<Come now, my dear,>” Pirsis coaxes, eyes lit with hunger.

“<Let me _reward_ you.>”"

\--

"<H-mm.>"

Drevis pushes into Pirsis's touch as it if were the purest stream of ether, undersuit pooling beneath her hips. She cups either side of Pirsis's face and pulls her into a slow, needy nuzzle, mask scraping against mask, cheeks brushing, foreheads touching.

"<If you wish to train me to more mischief,>" she breathes, "<this is a very good way to do it.>"

\--

Pirsis tsks, but the deep purr in her chest nearly drowns it out. “<You’re a menace,>” she says, voice thrumming with affection.

Her hand cups Drevis’s nape in return, lower hands dipping into her suit to spread over her lower back. Her last hand rests on Drevis’s chest, claws barely biting into the seam there.

\--

A shiver runs down Drevis's spine, hard and hot, and she draws back to yank her mask off of her face, ether painting a brief white sheen over her face. She dives back in to bury her mouth against Pirsis's neck, smoothing her fingers over one of her packmate's horns.

"<Pirsis.>" Her voice sounds odd without the distortion of the mask. "<Pirsis, please.>"

\--

“<Hh ->” Pirsis sighs at the unexpected touch of mandible against the skin of her throat, mouth dropping open behind her own mask. Her hands tighten on Drevis’s back, on her nape, that last hand trailing down her front until she can run the backs of her claws along the edge of Drevis’s groin. “<Drevis. _Drevis_.>”

\--

Her mouth filled with Pirsis's scent, Drevis lets her plates part with blissful ease, gonopods unfurling and still wet from their last round. She squeezes her knees around Pirsis's hips, rippling her mandibles against Pirsis's throat as her fingers trail greedily over the broad span of her packmate's back, her strong lower shoulders.

\--

Pirsis can’t help but hum with pleasure as Drevis’s pods spill into her waiting hand, the slick, plump lengths filling her palm so wonderfully, a delightful taste of what’s to come. She settles back more comfortably into her nest, the sheets still stiff with the results of a half-hour earlier.

Her fingers twirl around Drevis’s pods with the ease of long practice, claw tips just barely catching the grooves at the swollen bases before she strokes firmly up to the tips. It’s a good thing she knows Drevis’s body nearly as well as she knows her own, for it is very hard to concentrate with those touches along the plating of her back, the irresistible flutter of Drevis’s mouth on her throat.

“<Oh, darling,>” she breathes, squeezing again from base to tips. Her own plating slides open, her body so close to Drevis’s that her thick pods unfurl against the backs of her own knuckles.

\--

Drevis makes a sound, the heave of all the air leaving her lungs as the flexible twin tips of her pods curl between Pirsis's fingers. The pinprick pressure of Pirsis's claw tips against delicate membranes sends sparks of sensation up her spine, the bristles on her neck standing on end.

"<Fuck,>" she gasps, body arcing in sync with the movements of Pirsis's hand, colors blooming behind her eyes. All of the smells in the room are so much brighter without her mask, the flood of Pirsis's presence almost overwhelming her senses.

"<Oh, fuck, yes.>" The sound of her packmate's plates unfolding, the dense scent of her sex filtering between her teeth. Drevis's hands find the back of Pirsis's elbows, her words muffled against Pirsis's throat. "<Oh, god, yes, _Pirsis_ ->"

\--

Sucking down a deep draught of ether, Pirsis lets go of Drevis’s nape for just long enough to fumble her own mask clasps open. A puff of baron-grade ether escapes before the safety seals close as Pirsis tosses the thing aside.

“<Come here,>” Pirsis growls, using her grip on Drevis’s hips to pull her in. Her fingers slide up Drevis’s pods one more time, unfurling the lengths fully as her own pods curl to slide into Drevis’s grooves.

Machine, it’s good, so good to feel the pulse of Drevis around her. Pirsis groans as her pods pump smoothly up and down Drevis’s lengths, tugging her bit by bit towards the dip of her own gonopore.

\--

Immediately there are hands on Pirsis's face, Drevis pushing up to press her mouth against Pirsis's, mandible sliding against mandible, the sharp draw of breath. Pirsis smells _stunning_ , and it's enough to make Drevis dizzy with a sudden rush of lusty desire that sends heat pouring straight down her loins.

"<Oh, love.>" Pirsis pushes _in_ , and the stretch pulls Drevis taut, mouth open and toes curled. Thighs sliding against Pirsis's, legs tangling, she pushes her packmate down into the sheets out of a pure blind need for closeness.

"<Please, please->" The tips of her pods find that slick wet heat and with a smooth, swirling motion, Drevis rocks into Pirsis.

\--

Pirsis feels Drevis’s teeth drop open against her neck, and it makes her so weak that she doesn’t even resist Drevis pushing her the rest of the way down into the nest.

Then Drevis slides in, and her lower hands clutch at Drevis’s waist as her hips buck upward, pods greedily pulling Drevis in deeper. “< _Darling_ ,>” she gasps, head thrown back against the sheets, the hand on Drevis’s nape keeping its possessive grip.

\--

Drevis's hand finds one of Pirsis, fingers curling together. Another hand finds the span of Pirsis's thigh, weathered plates scraping against her palm. She hilts herself in Pirsis, moaning long and low into the hollow of her packmate's jaw, the swell of her pods sliding past the lip of Pirsis's pore with glorious, silken ease.

"<Mm- hah->"

\--

One hand shoves the sheets into a bunch behind Pirsis’s head as she nuzzles down on Drevis’s head, her purr like a ketch’s engine stuttering when Drevis pushes in to the hilt. “<Oh, Drevis.>” She squeezes her hand, fingers sweeping over the small of Drevis’s back. “<You feel so _good_.>”

\--

She _loves_ Pirsis's purr. She loves it. Drevis could happily drown in the sensory deluge, familiar and pleasant and warm. The brush of fingers over the thin, sensitive plates on her back make Drevis hum, her over-bright eyes rolling ceiling-ward before sliding shut.

"<I wish I could do this with you every day,>" she says, voice muffled against Pirsis's jawline as she starts pulsing her pods harder, stroking the flexible tips against Pirsis's inner walls.

\--

“<Mmmn.>” Pirsis arches into the delicious motion of Drevis’s pods, her own lengths pumping to urge her deeper. “<Let’s crush the aliens quickly, then, shall we? I’m sure Skolas would find having us close...>” Her fingers stroke along Drevis’s nape, skating over the scar-silky skin. “<...Very agreeable.>”

\--

"<And you call me devious,>" Drevis teases, following the line of Pirsis's waist with a hand, teasingly circling her mandibles over Pirsis's pulse. "<Sweet talking your- mmm. Distracted packmate while she's hip-deep inside you.>"

\--

“<You are a learning experience,>” Pirsis purrs, pressing down on the small of Drevis’s back to shift her against her own rim. “<What was - ah - what was it you said?>” Her hand circles to squeeze gently at Drevis’s neck, thumb on her throat and fingers on her nape. “<Cutting the throat of - ahhn - someone who’s grown complacent?>”

Pirsis’s eyes flutter shut even as she talks, heat flooding her veins as she strokes inside the blissfully tight, slick grooves of Drevis’s pods.

\--

"<You stunning bastard,>" Drevis exclaims as she feels a spark tighten in her gut, the solid weight of Pirsis's hand guiding her on a firm trajectory to bliss. She squeezes Pirsis's fingers, squirming against the other baron's body, as the pre-shocks start claiming her.

"<Oh god ->"

And just like that, the tension snaps. Drevis surges against Pirsis, spilling seed into the hot confines of her lover's body with a quavering gasp.

\--

“<Yes,>” Pirsis breathes, yanking Drevis flush to her front as she writhes out her climax. “<Oh, yes, give me _more_.>” The little trickle of warmth sends heat to her very core, pleasure building inexorably where she nestles between Drevis’s legs.

\--

"<Pirsis,>" Drevis moans, voice distorted around the orgasmic trembling pulling her body taut. "<Ohhhh god.>"

She wraps two hands around Pirsis's hips, braces her knees against the sheets despite their wobbly uncooperativeness. With the rest of her still-scattered concentration, she starts working the stroking tips of her pods harder, swirling, pulsing, stroking over the tender cluster of nerves set deep inside her lover.

\--

“<Hhhhn ->” Pirsis gasps in a lungful of thin atmosphere and Drevis’s thick scent. Her hips buck, her grip constricts, and she arches into Drevis’s weight as the heat swells and overflows, her pods pulsing in Drevis’s grooves and pore clenching down around her lengths. “< _Yes!_ >”

\--

"<Mm-mmm->" Grinding into the fluttering clench of Pirsis's walls, Drevis lets their mutual ecstasy wash over her, watching her packmate's face twist in pleasure. She cups the back of Pirsis's neck, presses her mouth against the hollow of Pirsis's throat, and slowly parts her jaws, dragging her teeth over the span of dark skin in a way she remembers drives her lover absolutely wild.

\--

She remembers correctly; Pirsis groans deep in her chest, the pads of her fingers pressing almost bruisingly hard into Drevis’s nape as she shudders with the trailing end of her climax.

“< _Drevis_ ,>” she hisses breathlessly, eyes slitted with enjoyment as she rocks up into Drevis’s touch. Her fingers circle on the small of Drevis’s back before she tightens her grip possessively, urging her partner on with hands and the stroke of her pods.

\--

"<H- _ah!_ >" Pain underscores the brightness of their mutual pleasure, and Drevis bucks under Pirsis's iron grip as stars burst in her eyes. She cups her hand under Pirsis's neck, fluttering her mandibles against her lover's throat, moaning into the warm skin.

One more- just one...!

\--

“<Darling,>” Pirsis breathes, eyes gleaming as she lets her head tip back for Drevis’s access. Pressing her heels into the bed, Pirsis arches up against Drevis’s weight, hands anchored securely on her hips, swollen pods pumping faster and faster. “<Come on. Come _on_ ->”

\--

It all gets wrapped up together, the sensation of their bodies sliding perfectly together, the throb of Pirsis's pulse in and around her, hot, wet, divine. Drevis gets lost in the press of hard hands on her body, the brush of their still-clothed thighs, the swelling, coiling heat inside her --

"< _Oh_ ->"

The tension snaps again, yanking on the tailing end of her previous orgasm. Drevis drags in a breathless mouthful of air and Pirsis's scent before spiraling wildly into violent, shuddering bliss.

\--

“<Oh, yes,>” Pirsis croons, feeling Drevis tremble around her, inside her, under her hands. Heat blooms in her gut, but she keeps a tight grip on the tension, focused on savoring the press of Drevis’s body, the shiver of her mandibles, the bliss spreading through her veins. “<Mmn ->”

\--

<Oh, god,>" Drevis murmurs between full-body spasms, hands clutching at Pirsis's waist, under her shoulders, pods twisting against seed-slicked inner walls. "<Oooohhhh, Pirsis...>"

\--

“<A little more, darling,>” Pirsis coaxes, feet flexing against the nest as waves of pleasure start to build under her skin. “<Just a little more - ah ->”

\--

"<Mm,>" Drevis hums, mandibles set as she shakily drags together her scattered composure and swirls her pods over that brilliant little cluster of nerves set deep inside Pirsis. "<Pirsis, Pirsis, god I love you->"

\--

Pirsis throws her head back, jaws slack in a silent gasp, and comes with a shivering release that shakes her every limb. “<Ah -!>”

\--

"<Pirsis,>" Drevis murmurs in an endless, breathless mantra, rippling her mandibles against the curve of Pirsis's neck, gentling her grip and slowing the rocking of her hips. "<Mmm, yes, Pirsis...>"

\--

It’s sweet, hot bliss, pulling every muscle tight and making her shudder. Breath only returns after a long, long moment, hips pushing blindly into Drevis’s weight.

“<Mmmn.>” The hand on Drevis’s nape loosens and strokes across the leathery skin. “<Well.>”

\--

"< _Well_ ,>" Drevis agrees as she sags against her lover with a breathless little laugh. Her eyes are dim with a soul-deep satisfaction when she opens them to peer up at Pirsis from under her lover's jawline.

"<I really do wish we could do this more,>" she rumbles, tracing a single clawtip down Pirsis's center seam with lazy pleasure.

\--

Another hand smooths across the small of Drevis’s back as Pirsis tilts her head to give her a small smile back. “<Well,>” she purrs, voice low and slow like warm oil, “<I _did_ say I was going to reward you. And we _do_ have some more time...>”

\--

"<Oh, she's energetic today,>" Drevis teases, arching into the touch, eyes narrowed with bliss. "<I'm certainly not complaining.>"

\--

Pirsis tsks, playfully pinching the seam of Drevis’s hip. “<Cheeky.>” Drevis is warm and solid atop her body, the heat keeping that little flame of want alight in her gut.

\--

The pinch makes Drevis squirm in protest, still sensitive in the afterglow. She quips back, puffing hot air against Pirsis's chin. "<You love it.>"

\--

“<Hmm-mmm.>” Pirsis cups the back of Drevis’s neck to draw her into a slow nuzzle, bare mandibles against her brow. “<I suppose I do.>”

An arm lazily reaches out of the nest to snag her discarded mask, and Pirsis turns her face away for a moment to take a few long draughts of ether. “<Now. Where were we?>”

Drevis laughs, soft and low and so, so warm as she embraces her lover and draws her into an adoring nuzzle.

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to consummate editor MonkeysInPants!
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
